


Regicide

by shinealightonme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: "I find this distasteful," Gansey says as he dies.





	Regicide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "the king must die" at [Drabble Soup](https://drabblesoup.dreamwidth.org/3120.html).

"I find this distasteful," Gansey says as he dies.

Ronan loots his corpse. "Dead guys don't talk."

Gansey drops the controller. "Aren't there games that don't involve death?"

"Dead guys don't vote, either."

"I thought it would help." Blue's innocent tone is undermined by the flamethrower she's wielding. "You get to die and come back over and over. It's like therapy."

Gansey sighs.

"After this we'll play chess," Blue promises.

"Thank you."

"Gansey," Adam says. "Think that through."

Gansey thinks it through.

" _True_ friends would be _sensitive_ about my experiences."

"Boring," Ronan says. Blue sets him on fire. "Oh, shit!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic you can [reblog it on tumblr](http://toast-the-unknowing.tumblr.com/post/173238140985/regicide-raven-cycle-drabble).


End file.
